5 La llave de su corazón (Candy Candy)
by noalenna
Summary: Mi historia empieza antes de que Candy conozca al tío abuelo William, después de que Albert ha recuperado su memoria. He leído muchos fanfics de Candy Candy y tenía miedo de escribir yo el mío, pero me he animado, porque siempre fue una historia que me gustó mucho, y aunque no pude leer el manga (aquí no llego, o por lo menos no soy consciente de ello) he visto el anime muchas vece
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado más de dos meses de su 18 cumpleaños y por fin había conseguido una invitación a conocer al tío abuelo William.

Estaba muy nerviosa porque por fin podría decirle en persona que quería dejar de ser su "hija".

Llevaba un tiempo en el orfanato ayudando a la Señora Pony y a la Hermana Maria con los niños, se había cogido vacaciones en el hospital después de que Albert recuperase la memoria y desapareciese otra vez. Estaba muy frustrada porque en el tiempo que habían estado viviendo juntos habían surgido sentimientos que ni por Terry sintió.

La había vuelto a abandonar, pero esta vez se sentía muy sola, por esa razón había vuelto con sus "madres".

Desde que era pequeña había sufrido muchas separaciones. Annie, Anthony, Terry y ahora Albert y era la gota que colmó el vaso para su dolorido corazón. No podía más, se había acabado el amor para ella y nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de idea.

Se había levantado temprano para ayudar a los preparativos del desayuno y levantar a los niños y prepararlos para desayunar.

Su cita con el tío abuelo William era a las 10 am en la casa que tienen en Lakewood, media hora antes ya estaba preparada, estaba muy nerviosa.

Se acercó a la casa 10 minutos antes, y espero a que el mayordomo la presentase.

Estaba temblando muchísimo, no sabía cómo iba a poder hablar o parecer una persona normal con lo nerviosa que estaba.

Por fin la hicieron pasar.

\- Señor Ardley, La srta Candice White, si cita de las 10

La hizo pasar al despacho, estaba en penumbra y el sillón estaba dado la vuelta, el sr George, el abogado del tío abuelo se encontraba en el despacho también.

Candy se acercó y se puso frente al escritorio esperando que su tío abuelo se diese la vuelta para por fin conocerlo.

\- Señor, Candy ya está aquí.

\- Gracias George. Cómo estas Candy?

Candy se sentía muy extraña, por fin estaba ante el tio abuelo, pero este no se dignaba a darle la cara, pero también parecía enfermo, su voz era muy rasposa.

\- Yo… yo… estoy bien

\- Como tan nerviosa? No te pega nada Candy Cof, cof, cof. Perdona he pillado una gripe y no me encuentro muy bien, pero has esperado tanto por esta reunión que me pareció descortés cancelarla.

\- Tienes que perdonar al Sr William, Candy, por eso la penumbra, él no se encuentra muy bien. Pero por más que insistí el no quiso cancelar tu visita.

\- Gra.. gracias, no sé cómo agradecerle el que por fin me haya permitido tener esta entrevista

\- Por lo que me ha comentado George, lo que quieres es que cancelemos tu adopción, verdad Candy?

\- Sí.. Sí, eso es, no quiero formar parte de la familia Ardley más.

\- Entiendo, yo por mi parte, quería hacerte una propuesta

Candy levanto su mirada de sus manos, llevaba estrujándoselas desde que entró, en ese momento, el sillón se estaba dando la vuelta, y la silueta entre sombras con un pañuelo en la boca le sonaba mucho

\- Una propuesta?- dijo mirándolo

\- Si, por supuesto la cancelación de la adopción está en marcha, verdad George?

\- Si por supuesto sr William

\- Bien!

\- Vaya, te alegras mucho, cof, cof, cof

\- Cuál es su propuesta Tío abuelo?

\- Verás, quería esperar a que la adopción estuviese totalmente cancelada, pero no puedo esperar más, George por favor.

\- Por supuesto.

Mientras el tío abuelo se levantaba, George abría los grandes cortinajes del despacho, una Candy con la boca abierta veía como Albert se acercaba a ella, su Albert, se arrodillaba a su lado y sacaba un pequeño estuche de un bolsillo de su elegante traje.

\- Quieres casarte conmigo?

Guaaaaaau, me ha encantado escribirlo, no tenía muy claro cómo iba a acabar este fic (o capitulo, como siempre, si queréis que lo continúe indicádmelo en los comentarios) pero a medida que iba escribiendo, mis manos iban solas, tengo que decir que me ha gustado mucho, no sé qué os habrá parecido a vosotras lectoras (tendré algún lector también? Ojala) pero a mí me hubiese gustado que pasase esto. Creo que queda terminado bien, pero tendría alguna idea para continuarlo.

Muchas gracias por leerme, espero vuestros comentarios, buenos o malos serán agradecidos


	2. Chapter 2

2

Llevaban viviendo apenas un par de semanas en el pequeño apartamento de Candy y ya se habían acoplado totalmente a sus rutinas, la chica estaba estancada en el turno de noche en el hospital, y Albert había conseguido un trabajo en la clínica del doctor Leonard, cuando ella despertaba para ir a trabajar, él había llegado de su trabajo y le tenía preparada la cena para que ella pudiese preparar e irse a trabajar.

Su vida era muy tranquila, ambos se apoyaban el uno en el otro, y aunque Albert no recuperaba la memoria, su amistad iba creciendo.

Debido al trabajo de Candy nocturno, no habían necesitado comprar otra cama, ya que no coincidían en dormir, por lo que compartían la cama de Candy.

Albert todas las noches cuando se metía en la cama se dormía con su aroma y la soñaba toda la noche.

Candy todas las mañanas después de desayunar juntos, un desayuno que también preparaba él se acostaba en la cama y le pasaba lo mismo.

La cama con el aroma de Albert la envolvía y la hacía coger el sueño rápidamente y también soñarlo.

Poco a poco sin ninguno reconocerlo, iba naciendo el amor.

Los vecinos sabían que compartían la casa, pero ninguno pensaba mal de ellos porque sabían que no compartían sus días.

\- Pobre chica, no puede compartir con su marido, es una enfermera tan dedicada, por lo que no la sacan del horario nocturno.

\- Me han dicho que él también está de enfermero en una pequeña clínica, pero él tiene un horario normal, me dan pena, vaya pareja más triste.

Así departían todas las vecinas cuando veían pasar a uno y al otro volviendo o yendo a sus trabajos o cuando los veían despedirse en el rellano de la puerta, ambos muy castos.

Todos apoyaban a la joven pareja que por sus arduos trabajos no podía llegar a vivir junta.

Un día que Candy acababa de despedir a Albert en la puerta, se estaba preparando para ir a la cama, ya tenía puesto su camisón y se encaminaba a la cama en donde lo volvería a soñar, así no se sentía sola.

Un fuerte llamado a la puerta la asusto, pensando que era Albert que había olvidado algo abrió la puerta sin mirar.

Un Neil Legan furioso se introdujo en el apartamento empujando a la chica.

\- Eres una guarra, he visto salir a un hombre de tu casa

\- Neil, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Si te regalas a cualquiera, también lo vas a hacer conmigo.

\- Noooo, suéltame Neeeil

Los vecinos al ver la puerta abierta y el alboroto llamaron a la policía. Mientras varios entraron en el apartamento para ayudar a la muchacha. Como era muy pronto en la mañana aún no habían salido todos a trabajar y pudieron ayudarla.

El muchacho al verse rodeado y viendo que su plan no había funcionado, escapo gritándola:

\- Furcia! Te vas a enterar, se lo voy a decir a la tía Elroy.

Y salió corriendo a más no poder.

Cuando llegó a la calle se subió a su coche y se acomodó sus ropas mientras conducía a ver a la tía Elroy, ella estaría despierta ya que madrugaba mucho para encargarse de los negocios de la familia.

Mientras tanto Candy rodeada de sus vecinas recobraba el resuello, había pasado un susto terrible, pero gracias a ellas se había salvado.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Neil estaba ya esperando a que el mayordomo le hiciese pasar a la sala de su tía Elroy.

\- Pase Señorito Neal, su tía lo está esperando

\- Tía cuanto me alegro de verte, vengo porque tengo que decirte algo de Candy

\- Que ha hecho ahora esa zarrapastrosa?

\- Vive con un hombre tía, tenemos que hacer algo, va a manchar el apellido de la familia.

La tía Elroy entro en cólera, otra vez esa muerta de hambre causándole problemas a la familia, y Albert que no aparecía por ninguna parte, por lo que no podía hacer nada por revocar su adopción, ya que George que se había quedado al cargo, por instrucciones del propio Albert se negaba.

\- Pues si no hay otra opción ya que la adopción no se puede cancelar, tendremos que casarla rápidamente y evitar que arme más escándalos

\- Yo tía, yo me casaré con ella

\- Tú? Pero si tú eres un hombre de bien, porque querrías casarte con alguien que ha mancillado su honor.

\- Si tía, yo lo hago por la familia, no encontraremos a nadie dispuesto tan rápidamente.- a Neil le había salido la jugada genial, porque gracias al apoyo de su tía iba a conseguir el objeto de sus deseos.

Tía Elroy lo despidió con un ademan y se puso a pensar.

Tenía que prepararlo todo, pero lo primero era hacer que esa chiquilla no se enterase hasta que todo estuviese preparado y no pudiese dar marcha atrás, debía ser cuanto antes porque el apellido se estaba manchando a cada hora que ella pasaba con un hombre en su casa.

En otra parte de la ciudad, una Candy más tranquila hacia su declaración a la policía, habían llamado a Albert y él la apoyaba mientras declaraba.

\- Entonces no sabe quién la atacó señorita?

\- No señor, pensaba que era Albert que había olvidado algo y que por las prisas no había sacado sus llaves, así que abrí sin pensar

\- Pero sus vecinos han declarado que la llamaba por su nombre

\- Candy, ese tipo no será el que me comentaste que te acosa de tu familia?

\- Señorita White?

\- No, no, de verdad no sé quién es- la muchacha no quería tener más problemas con la familia, sabía qué hacía meses que el tío abuelo Albert no daba señales de vida, y la tía Elroy quería mucho a Neil, por lo que si lo acusaba, el sería apoyado por ella, y probablemente la que acabaría en la cárcel sería ella en vez de él.

\- Entendido señorita, creemos que con la descripción será suficiente, la mantendremos informada.

Cuando salían Albert no dejaba de mirarla, se había salvado por los pelos, si el asqueroso hubiese aparecido más tarde habría pillado a Candy sin ninguna protección y ahora a saber que habría sido de ella.

\- Porque no le has dicho a la policía la verdad, Candy?

\- No puedo Albert, ya sabes que esa familia es muy poderosa y habría sido peor para mí en vez de para ellos, tendré que andar con cuidado y no volver a abrir la puerta sin saber quién viene.

\- Bueno, eso por descontado Candy, no deberías haber abierto la puerta aunque pensaras que era yo.

\- Lo sé, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Y se agarró a su brazo para notar la protección que él le daba.

Albert la acompaño a la casa para que descansara, al fin y al cabo había estado trabajando toda la noche, y con el susto se la notaba cabecear en su hombro, menos mal que estaba agarrada a él, caminaba dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

Llegaron a la casa, y él solo pudo ayudarla a acostarse, estaba tan dormida…

No se atrevía a dejarla sola, pero tenía que trabajar, debían pagar el alquiler, eso sí, llamo al hospital para avisar del ataque a Candy y que probablemente llegaría tarde a trabajar.

Varios días habían pasado sin ninguna novedad, la policía no tenía ninguna pista, obvio, Neil no se movía en ningún ambiente en el que le pudieran acusar de nada más, y como no tenían su nombre nada se podía hacer.

La tía Elroy tenía prácticamente terminados los preparativos para la boda, ya solo le faltaba atrapar a la novia en su telaraña y no dejarla escapar nunca más, por lo que debía hacerla llamar a la casa.

Como sabía que si decía que era ella quien la llamaba tendría que ir a buscarla a la fuerza, hizo creer a la muchacha que quien la llamaba era el tío abuelo William.

Por supuesto funcionó.

La muchacha, muy emocionada se preparaba para conocer al tío abuelo William, por fin el tan ansiado día en el que iba a conocer a la persona que hizo posible que tuviera una educación de prestigio y que conociera a una de sus mejores amigas, Paty.

Había pedido la noche anterior libre porque no quería ir cansada a la cita, pero no había dormido mucho porque estaba preocupada ya que Albert había tenido que dormir en el sofá, y al ser más pequeño que su largura, había tenido los pies colgando, pero que se le iba a hacer, ambos habían decidido que no podían compartir la cama, aunque algo estaba cambiando entre ellos, ella seguía siendo una joven casadera decente que no podría tener nada con un hombre antes de su matrimonio.

Esa noche ambos habían tenido una conversación en la que las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente.

\- Albert! Tengo una cita mañana con el tío abuelo William, quizá consiga que cancele la adopción y ya no tendré nada que ver con esa familia

\- Candy! Es maravilloso- y se lanzó a abrazarla, en ese momento, sus corazones se detuvieron, era la primera vez que tenían un contacto tan íntimo y ninguno de los dos quería romperlo.

Albert acaricio su mejilla mirándola intensamente a los ojos y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

Candy estaba parecido, no podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, y sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse.

Hombre y mujer se unieron en un beso intenso, lleno de necesidad y de promesas, lleno de un amor que ninguno de los dos había querido reconocerse.

\- Albert… - dijo la muchacha en un susurro- no podemos, yo te…- no pudo continuar, sabía lo que iba a decir, pero él era un hombre sin pasado que solo la tenía a ella.

\- Shhhhh- le chisto el poniéndole un dedo en sus carnosos labios- no digas más, no vamos a hacer nada, solo déjame tenerte así abrazada, porque yo, veras… yo Candy, creo que te quiero.

Ella intensifico el abrazo con una sonrisa.

\- Yo también Albert, te quiero tanto que me duele el pecho, no podía con este amor que me llena, incluso más que en anteriores ocasiones.

\- Yo no te puedo decir eso Candy, porque como sabes no recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior, pero sé que te quiero tanto que me duele.

Su abrazo se mantuvo por mucho tiempo, no sabían si horas o minutos, de vez en cuando se daban algún beso que los llenaba a ambos de un profundo amor.

Pero ambos tenían que madrugar mañana por lo que llegado el momento tenían que separarse.

El dolor de la separación fue intenso, pero sabían que los días por venir poco a poco su relación iría a más.


	5. Chapter 5

Al llegar la mañana ambos estaban muy avergonzados pero felices, por fin se habían confesado sus sentimientos, ambos se querían y ambos querían seguir juntos.

\- Candy, sé que esto es un tanto precipitado, pero no es correcto que vivamos juntos y yo te quiero con locura. Querrías hacer el favor de ser mi esposa? Antes de que contestes, sé que no tengo un anillo y sé que no te puedo prometer una vida de ensueño, no soy nadie, solo el ayudante de un médico con una clínica muy pequeña, no gano mucho dinero y sé que, aunque me duela, aun no podrás dejar tu trabajo y hasta dentro de mucho no podremos tener hijos, pero es mi deseo que los tengamos.

Se quedó mirándola expectante, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el bello rostro de Candy, su sueño se había hecho realidad, por fin alguien que la quería tal y como era que no tenía problemas en hacerla su esposa, que la respetaba y que por sobre todo, la amaba.

\- No necesito ningún anillo Albert, te quiero, y me casaré contigo, es la noticia más feliz que podría darle al tío abuelo William, como me voy a casar, no tendrá excusa para no cancelar la adopción.

\- Cuanto me alegro, me has hecho el hombre más feliz.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ambos se unieron en un abrazo que termino en un beso de amor infinito. Los dos se querían con locura y creían que nada los podría separar.

Candy había llegado a la casa Ardley, como siempre esa casa la intimidaba, era tan grande, tan llena de criados… pero tenía una misión, conseguir del tío abuelo que cancelase la adopción porque no quería saber nada más de esa familia que aunque le había dado alguna cosa buena, las malas pesaban mucho más porque habían sido muchas y muy dolorosas.

El mayordomo la hizo pasar a una salita, la sorprendió mucho porque otras veces George la había atendido en el despacho del tío abuelo y lo conocía.

Que estaba pasando?

Cuando una Elroy muy digna entro en la salita, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

\- No, no puede ser, me has engañado, porque? Que quieres de mí? Yo no quiero nada con vosotros, quiero cancelar mi adopción.

\- Niñita, eso es lo que yo más deseo, pero William se niega rotundamente a hacerme ese favor, por lo que necesito ponerte en vereda y quitarte de en medio, que mejor manera que casándote, y nadie mejor que Neil, así la fortuna de los Ardley no saldrá de la familia.

\- Nooooo, me niego, yo no me quiero casar con él, es una persona despreciable, además me intentó violar.

\- Pamplinas, eres una arpía mentirosa, tu que te revuelcas pecaminosamente con vete tú a saber cuántos más a parte del hombre que tienes en tu casa. No vas a volver allí, y ya está todo preparado para tu boda con Neil mañana mismo.

\- Porque me odias tanto?, no por favor, con Neil no.

\- Llévenla al cuarto que le han preparado, ciérrenlo bien y tráiganme la llave.

Dos hombres la agarraron de los brazos, uno de ellos el mayordomo, al otro no le conocía, la llevaron a rastras a un cuarto por demás espacioso, un cuarto de princesa, pero al fin y al cabo una cárcel.

Una vez dentro, oyó como cerraban con llave y se empezó a poner nerviosa, empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas, tenía que encontrar una forma de salir de allí, se la habían vuelto a liar, la habían vuelto a engañar y ella había picado como una tonta, tan contenta estaba esa mañana, con sus planes de matrimonio con Albert y con el anhelo de por fin encontrarse con el tío abuelo William, pero había sido una nueva artimaña de Elroy para casarla con el desgraciado de Neal, todo por dinero, porque al ser la "hija" del cabeza de familia, era la heredera más directa.

Porque no la hacían caso y le cancelaban la adopción de una vez, no le había traído más que desgracias.


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras tanto en la casa de Candy, Albert que ya había vuelto de su trabajo se empezaba a poner nervioso, estaba oscureciendo y su Candy, si su Candy, ya podía decir que era suya porque había aceptado unirse a él para siempre, no aparecía, ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que había salido para la reunión y no creía que se necesitase tanto tiempo para una presentación.

Ya no podía soportarlo más, así que decidió salir a buscarla, no sabía exactamente donde estaba esa casa, pero más o menos, y teniendo en cuenta lo que decía Candy del dinero de ellos, deducía que sería una casa opulenta, por lo que seguramente la encontraría en seguida.

Iba tan nervioso cuando diviso la casa más grande de la zona, que no se percató de un coche a gran velocidad que se acercaba por el camino, el conductor intento evitar al joven , pero no pudo conseguirlo y aunque había estado frenando para evitar un golpe muy fuerte, le había dado, y el muchacho yacía inconsciente en el arcén, un George muy asustado salió del coche para ver en que podía ayudar al muchacho que acababa de atropellar.

Se había enterado de casualidad por el Sr Legan que iban a casar mañana mismo a Candy y corrían en su ayuda, por eso la velocidad con la que conducía, el siempre tan calmado y respetuoso de las leyes de tráfico no había podido evitar ponerse muy nervioso al enterarse, y por su amo William debía salvarla. El nunca aprobaría ese matrimonio.

Se acercó y se asustó aún más al ver a quien había atropellado.

\- Señor Albert!

El joven patriarca empezó a despertar, menos mal, no lo había matado, tenía una brecha en la frente pero por lo demás no veía más heridas.

\- Candy, Candy

\- Señor Albert, como esta? Le duele algo?

\- Mi cabeza, George, me duele mucho.- abrió sus ojos como platos, se acordaba, se había hecho la luz, el pertenecía a esa familia que Candy tanto odiaba, él era el tío abuelo William que ella iba a conocer, entonces la habían engañado, porque él no la había hecho llamar, y por lo que veía que George llegaba ahora, tampoco.

\- Se encuentra bien, señor? No quería atropellarlo, perdóneme, venia tan rápido porque a la señorita Candy…

\- Que le pasa a Candy, porque la han hecho llamar aquí?

\- Como sabe Señor?

\- No hay tiempo de explicaciones, vamos llévame a la casa, tengo que hablar con la tía Elroy y ver que está pasando aquí.

Ambos subieron al coche y George retomo la marcha hacia la casa.

Candy por fin después de varias horas se había tranquilizado y había comenzado a pensar. Era buena escalando, y no la habían puesto en una habitación muy alta, era un segundo, por lo que quito las sabanas de su cama y las unió con un nudo muy fuerte que le había enseñado Tom a hacer.

Espero a que oscureciese y arrojo el atado de sabanas por la ventana y bajo por él.

Chupado, y parecía que nadie la había visto. Se escondió en unos matorrales cuando vio que un coche se acercaba a toda velocidad por el camino, y cuando sus ocupantes salieron del mismo, echó a correr por ese mismo camino todo lo más rápido que pudo para huir de esa gente que tan mal la quería.


	7. Chapter 7

Albert ya estaba en su casa, la mansión Ardley que su padre le dejara al morir, y la gran responsabilidad de ser el patriarca de la familia muy joven tutelado por su tía, una tía que iba a ver en ese momento muy furioso.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto de forma impetuosa y se encontró a su tía con la Sra. Legan charlando tranquilamente.

\- FUERA!

Una asustada Sra. Legan se levanta abruptamente y a pesar de que no sabe quién es, sale corriendo, debe buscar al mayordomo o alguien que la ayude.

\- DONDE ESTA CANDY?

\- Hola William, buenas tardes, donde has estado todo este año? He estado muy preocupada por ti.

\- NO ME VENGAS CON PAMPLINAS, TE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA Y QUIERO QUE ME RESPONDAS AHORA MISMO.

\- Esa huérfana? Como voy a saberlo, tú le diste permiso para que trabajara y que se alquilara un piso.

\- NO INTENTES ENGAÑARME, SE QUE ELLA ESTA AQUÍ, TENIA HOY UNA CITA CON MIGO, PERO RESULTA QUE YO NO HE ORGANIZADO ESA CITA, Y GEORGE TAMPOCO.

En ese instante llegaba George intentando recuperar resuello, como corría su amo, había visto a la señora Legan salir como alma que lleva el diablo llamando al mayordomo, por eso sabía que él estaba en la habitación de su tía. Vio cómo su amo seguía discutiendo con su tía, pero él sabía que no iba a sacar nada de la terca mujer, por lo que cuando vio llegar al mayordomo lo interrogo hasta sacarle la información, por otra parte de forma muy rápida, muy poca gente en la casa del servicio apreciaba realmente a la señora Elroy y muchos habían desarrollado un cariño por la joven que siempre agradecía todos sus atenciones.

\- Señor William, ya sé dónde se encuentra la señorita Candy, su tía la tiene encerrada en la habitación del segundo piso que da al jardín.

\- Vamos George.

La tía Elroy se puso furiosa, quien la había delatado? Iba a haber muchos despidos en la casa por esa indiscreción.

De todas formas vería como convencer a su sobrino de casar a la mocosa con Neil, no podría encontrar mejor partido para ella viendo que era una cualquiera y una huérfana.

Albert y George habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación.

Al ver que estaba la puerta cerrada ambos hombres empujaron para tirarla abajo. AL ser una puerta recia, les costó un rato, pero por fin la tiraron.

Albert entro como una exhalación en la habitación para encontrarla vacía y con las sabanas en la ventana.

Con una carcajada dijo:

\- Esta es mi chica.

Era lo mejor que podría haber pasado, porque al escapar ella y no estar en la casa, su tía no tenía ninguna forma de casarla con nadie.

En ese momento llego su tía a la puerta

\- William, esta no es forma de comportarse de un caballero

Entrando se dio cuenta que no veía por ningún lado a Candice.

\- Donde esta esa huérfana?

\- Parece ser que no necesita que nadie la rescate, se vale ella sola- dijo señalando a la ventana y el atado de sabanas.

\- PORDIOSERA DEL DEMONIO, con lo que me ha costado organizar la boda, pues hay que buscarla William, mañana se debe casar para que no manche más el apellido de la familia.

\- No te preocupes tía, ella se va a casar.

\- Por supuesto, con Neil mañana como que me llamo Elroy Ardley.

Albert riéndose se encamino a su habitación. Debía cambiarse, curarse la herida de la cabeza y volver con su amada Candy.

\- WILLIAM ALBERT ARDLEY, DONDE VAS?

\- A mi cuarto tía, me voy a curar y volveré a salir, tengo cosas que hacer

\- De eso nada, vas a organizar ahora mismo la búsqueda de Candice para que se case con Neil, es lo mejor, esa huérfana no puede seguir manchando el apellido de la familia.

\- No digas tonterías, Candy no quiere nada con Neil, y yo no la voy a obligar a casarse con él. Además tiene novio, por lo que yo sé, y esta prometida con él.

George volteo a mirar a su jefe muy sorprendido.

\- Que tonterías dices William, sin mi aprobación ella no se va a casar con alguien que manche el apellido.

\- No te preocupes tía, la cancelación de la adopción es lo que querías, verdad? Pues George por favor, pon la en marcha desde mañana mismo

\- Me vas a dar el gusto? De verdad?- Nunca había visto sonreír a su tía de esa forma tan feliz, le daba pensar que ella odiase tanto al objeto de su amor.

\- Si tía, voy a cancelar la adopción.- ella no se dio cuenta de la tristeza en sus ojos, solo de su felicidad por quitarse de encima a esa pordiosera que le había hecho la vida imposible por años.

Viendo que las cosas estaban así con su tía, Albert no se podía ir, tenía que mandar a alguien a avisar a Candy.

Querida Candy,

He recuperado la memoria y he venido a casa, estoy preparándolo todo para nuestra boda, por favor espérame.

Te quiere Albert.

Mando esta misiva con un empleado de su confianza pero nunca le llego a Candy.


	8. Chapter 8

Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, no pensaba que gustara ni un poquito mi historia, pero os agradezco a todxs vuestro apoyo. Espero que ps guste este nuevo capítulo, siento que me haya salido tan cortito.

Cuando Candy por fin llego a su casa, se encerró a cal y canto en la casa y llamo al hospital para cambiar su turno con alguna compañera.

Cuando el empleado de Albert llego a la casa de Candy, llamo a la puerta, está asustada miro por la mirilla y al no conocer y asustada por el ataque de Neal, no abrió la puerta.

Estuvo media hora allí porque había recibido la orden de entregar en mano la misiva, Candy en silencio se había escondido en su habitación.

\- Albert, donde estás?

La joven estaba muy preocupada porque había pasado la noche fuera, y no sabía nada de él desde que ella se había ido por la mañana.

Le habría hecho algo la familia Ardley?

Pasaron varios días y Candy seguía sin saber de Albert.

El hombre que se había acercado a la casa la mañana de su huida de la casa Ardley había vuelto varias veces, pero ella no le había abierto.

Había vuelto a su rutina de hospital, pero ahora que estaba sola y preocupada por Albert, le daba miedo seguir con el turno de noche, y después de una semana de no saber de él, se despidió del hospital y decidió volver al hogar de Pony.

Albert la había vuelto a abandonar.

Albert mientras tanto se estaba dando prisa en conseguir la cancelación de la adopción, pero le estaba costando más de lo esperado.

Sabía que su empleado no había conseguido entregar la carta que él le había escrito a Candy, pero no importaba, seguro ella lo esperaría, él le había declarado su amor y pedido en matrimonio, ella confiaría en eso.

Pero qué pasaría si ella estaba asustada de que él hubiese recuperado su memoria y ya no quisiese nada más con ella porque había recordado a otro amor?

Claro Candy no lo sabía, aun con su memoria de vuelta, su único amor por años había sido esa pecosa que lo iluminaba todo con su sonrisa.

Había investigado en el hospital y le habían dicho que ella seguía yendo de forma habitual, pero nunca conseguía que se la pasasen al teléfono, acababa de salir, estaba muy ocupada con un paciente, estaba reunida con el doctor, estaba en una operación.

Le tranquilizaba saber que ella seguía con su rutina, pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

Un día que volvió a llamar le dijeron que había dejado su trabajo.

Que había pasado? Se había rendido? Habían pasado dos semanas y ella dejaba su empleo en el hospital para irse, a dónde? Tendría que poner a investigarlo a George.

Mientras tanto la tía Elroy nunca había estado más feliz, todas las mañanas le preguntaba cómo iba la cancelación, y cuando él le decía viento en popa, ella se ponía como unas castañuelas.

Tendría que pensar como decirle que se iba a casar con ella.


	9. Chapter 9

Candy ya estaba instalada en el hogar de Pony y había encontrado trabajo en la clínica del pueblo, no necesitaba más.

Su vida transcurrió tranquila hasta que volvió a recibir una invitación del tío abuelo William de encontrarse esta vez en la mansión de Lakewood y para el día siguiente, la misiva iba acompañada de otra de puño y letra de George diciendo que si necesitaba más seguridad de que el que la hacía llamar era el Señor William, él se lo garantizaba y si era necesario el mismo la iría a buscar.

Y llegamos al comienzo de esta historia con una Candy muy sorprendida porque quien le estaba pidiendo en matrimonio era su Albert, el Albert con el que había convivido por meses compartido tantas y tantas cosas y al que se había prometido en matrimonio.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no veía más.

\- Me abandonaste

\- Lo siento mi niña, pensé que lo de la adopción costaría menos, pero no ha sido posible tramitarlo aun .

\- Me dejaste sola

\- No llores por favor Candy, no me gusta verte así mi amor

\- Pensaba que te había pasado algo

\- Bueno, algo si me pasó , recupere la memoria por culpa de un atropello de George- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras George se ponía colorado

\- Te atropelló?-Por un momento Candy dejo de llorar y se puso blanca.

\- No fue nada tranquila, ya ves que estoy bien, me tuve que encargar de que la tía Elroy cancelase todo lo de tu matrimonio con Neil, y los mandé a todos a Florida porque no quiero volver a saber de ellos.

\- Me abandonasteeee- y salió corriendo casi sin ver por las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos.

Y se encamino a su lugar mágico a ese que tantas veces la había visto llorar, a su colina de Pony y lloro y lloro hasta que una voz conocida le dijo:

\- Por favor Candy, no llores más

\- Albert, que haces aquí?

\- Yo sabía que estarías aquí, en el lugar en el que te conocí, en el lugar donde me enamore de ti

\- No puede ser, eres tú? Mi príncipe de la colina

Albert asintió y Candy ya rechazando sus lágrimas se levantó y lo abrazo muy fuerte, tanto que parecía que se iban a fundir.

\- Gracias por existir y gracias por perdonarme, esto quiere decir que me aceptas otra vez como tu esposo? Esta vez a William Albert Ardley?

\- Sabes lo que siento por esta familia, sobre todo por la tía Elroy y los Legan, pero no puedo vivir sin ti Albert, así que acepto.

Sellaron esta promesa fundiéndose en un beso al principio tierno y amoroso al rato más exigente, de dos almas que se pertenecían y que les costaba estar más tiempo separadas.

Cuando por fin pudieron separarse se encaminaron a la casa de Pony para hablar con sus madres y contarles todo lo que había pasado, ambas se sorprendieron muchísimo al pensar que se habían amado por tantos años, al fin y al cabo Candy de quien primero se enamoró y siempre guardo en su corazón pensando que era Anthony fue a su príncipe de la colina.

También la regañaron por irse de Boston sin intentar buscar a Albert o saber algo de él, entendían que no era la primera vez que Albert había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pero esa no era escusa, al fin y al cabo era su prometido, y se habían alegrado mucho al saber que a pesar de haber recuperado la memoria Albert aun amaba con locura a Candy.

Los días pasaron y la adopción estaba por fin llegando a su término.

Ahora lo que centraba a Albert era preparar su boda con Candy, ella había querido que fuese algo sencillo por lo que la estaban organizando en la pequeña capilla del orfanato, y con una pequeña recepción para los invitados en la mansión en el jardín.

Había llegado la hora de informar a su tía de las dos noticias. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, pero su decisión de casarse con Candy era férrea, y nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión.

Candy se empeñó en estar presente en la reunión con la tía Elroy, ella decía que mejor dos contra uno, y también que si se iba a convertir en familia por casamiento, deberían empezar a llevarse bien.

La reunión no empezó muy bien cuando ambos llegaron al saloncito y la tía Elroy se levantó furiosa de su asiento

\- WILLIAM, QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ?

\- Tía tranquilízate, al final las noticias que te traigo le incumben a Candy

Lo miro muy sorprendida aun furiosa, pero decidió escuchar lo que su sobrino tenía que decirle.

\- Te escucho

\- Verás tía Elroy, tengo que informarte que oficialmente Candy ya no forma parte de la familia- la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le puso impresionó mucho a Candy, tanto la odiaba, pues no le iba a gustar nada la siguiente noticia- pero…

\- Pero? No puede haber ningún pero, esa es la mejor noticia que me podías dar

\- Tía, déjame hablar

\- Habla

\- Pero, formara oficialmente parte de la familia a partir de este domingo, ya que nos vamos a casar.

\- QUEEE?!

La tía Elroy empezó a ponerse cada vez más roja, no podía hablar, se agarró el pecho y callo desplomada al suelo.

\- Albert, creo que le ha dado un ataque al corazón, llama al doctor rápidamente

Albert salió corriendo a su despacho a llamar al doctor y a una ambulancia para llevarla al hospital.

Candy mientras tanto le realizaba los primeros auxilios de la mejor forma que le habían enseñado.

El doctor no tardó en llegar, y ayudo a Candy a estabilizar a la paciente

\- Doctor, creo que le dio un ataque al corazón

\- Es correcto señorita, si no fuera por usted la paciente estaría muerta, aunque aún tenemos que llevarla al hospital, la ha estabilizado muy bien.

En ese momento llegaba Albert y sonrió al oír ese halago a su futura esposa.

La ambulancia no se hizo de rogar y llego para llevar a la señora Ardley al hospital más cercano donde la hospitalizaron.


	10. Chapter 10

La anciana estaba en coma y los doctores pidieron que alguien debía quedarse con ella para hacerle compañía y estar pendiente por si despertaba.

Candy decidió que qué mejor persona para cuidarla que ella misma que era enfermera y que era la causante de su enfermedad.

Pasaron los días y llego el día de la boda, Candy lo había cancelado porque le dijo a Albert que ellos no se podían casar con la tía Elroy en coma, aunque Albert estaba deseando casarse con ella, lo entendía, también era su tía, y a pesar de cómo era, la quería.

Pasaron más días y aparte de Albert muy poca gente más iba a visitar a la tía Elroy.

Archie fue un par de veces y se enfadó con Candy porque decía que como podía cuidar a una persona que le había hecho tanto daño.

Candy solo le sonrió con un semblante triste.

\- Archie, es mayor y no tiene a nadie más, no la puedo dejar sola, es la tía de mi prometido.

Archie aunque enfadado siguió visitando a la tía Elroy.

Ya Albert había sido presentado en sociedad y todo el mundo sabía que era el patriarca de la familia Ardley, estaba muy ocupado con los negocios de la empresa y con las reuniones de trabajo, pero aun así sacaba tiempo para ir a visitar a la tía, y a su joven prometida que no se separaba de la cama de la mujer mayor.

Candy le leía, y de vez en cuando le hablaba y le contaba su vida como lo había pasado con la muerte de Anthony, cuando la mandaron a México, en el colegio en Inglaterra, como había conocido a Albert y como se había enamorado de él.

También le contó su triste historia con Terry, como sus vidas se habían separado para siempre y como ella había encontrado a un Albert desmemoriado en el hospital y se lo había llevado a casa.

Lo que ella no sabía es que hacia un tiempo que la tía Elroy había recobrado la consciencia y ella en vez de demostrarlo, quería hacerlo delante de uno de sus verdaderos sobrinos, seguía haciéndose la dormida, y como no tenía otra cosa que hacer escuchaba a esa huérfana a la que se lo había hecho pasar tan mal.

Se daba cuenta que aparte de esa muchacha, nadie más iba a visitarla, los Legan no habían aparecido, y Archie y William no se pasaban mucho, y siempre estaba ella, nunca se separaba, solo para ir al escusado, comía allí y dormía allí.

Su odio estaba empezando a mermar por ver como esa joven que había sufrido tanto por su culpa, la cuidaba, la arreglaba, y le hacía parte de su vida.

Otro día más, Candy estaba relatándole a la tía Elroy un pedazo de sus vivencias, el accidente de Anthony, la joven estaba contando punto por punto lo que paso y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, un llanto desgarrador que la hacía ver como esa muchacha había querido a su pequeño Anthony, y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar ella también.

\- Tía Elroy, tía Elroy, estas despierta, que bueno, voy a llamar al doctor.

La muchacha salió corriendo de la habitación en busca del doctor.

La anciana mujer seguía llorando, no solo por su Anthony perdido sino por todos los sinsabores que le había hecho sufrir a esa pequeña cuyo único defecto era ser huérfana.

Cuando el doctor llego Elroy ya se había recompuesto y miraba con una extraña mirada a la joven enfermera.

\- Como se encuentra señora Ardley? Sabe cómo se llama?

\- Elroy, soy mayor pero aun no estoy senil- los hábitos no cambiaban

\- Perdóneme señora Ardley, no lo decía por eso, ha estado en coma por mucho tiempo y temíamos riesgo de pérdida de memoria. Sabe quién es esta jovencita?

\- Si, Candice White, la huérfana adoptada por mi sobrino con la que se ha casado al cancelar su adopción.

\- No tía Elroy no nos hemos casado, esperábamos que despertaras y nos dieras tu beneplácito, he llamado también a Albert, Archie y los Legan para que sepan que has despertado, los espero a todos pronto.

\- No me lo puedo creer, William ha hecho algo considerando mis sentimientos?

\- Me temo tía que no he sido yo, fue Candy la que por nada se quería casar conmigo si tú estabas en coma- entraba justo Albert por la puerta.

\- Lo siento mucho Candice

Albert, Candy y Archie que llegaba sin aliento miraron sorprendidos a su tía.

\- Doctor, algo le pasa, no es su verdadero yo- dijo Archie

\- No digas tonterías Archivald, me encuentro perfectamente, le pido perdón porque a pesar de como la he tratado yo ella ha estado por semanas aquí conmigo contándome todos sus sinsabores y haciéndome compañía, lo que no ha hecho ninguno de mis sobrinos.

\- ESTABAMOS TRABAJANDO TÍA- dijeron ambos muchachos a la vez

\- No lo digo por vosotros, sé que me habéis visitado, lo digo por Neil y Eliza, Florida no esta tan lejos como para no llegar en varias semanas, cuanto he estado en coma?

\- Señora Ardley, ha estado en coma por un mes y medio

\- Lo dicho. Cuando puedo salir de aquí?

\- Bueno teniendo en cuenta su condición debería esperar unos días más para que veamos cómo se desarrolla

\- Me encuentro perfectamente, solo un poco baja de forma después de tanto tiempo en cama, quiero volver a mi casa.

Y dicho y hecho, la tía Elroy fue llevada en una silla de ruedas a la casa de los Ardley en Lakewood, porque muy pronto Candy y Albert se iban a casar, y ella no lo iba a impedir.


	11. Disculpa

Quería pediros disculpas por no actualizar por mucho tiempo, tenía muchos capítulos escritos, pero el doc manager tiene un tiempo que guarda los capítulos y por circunstancias de la vida al no publicar, he perdido todo ... (muchos lloros) como no he guardado nada, tengo que volver a escribir todo, por lo que os pido que me tengáis un poco más de paciencia, prometo que volveré a actualizar mis dos historias, y tal vez me anime a hacer alguna nueva. Lo siento de verdad.


End file.
